Game Introduction
The Game Introduction section will lead you through learning about how to get into the game by following each sections below. Registration There are two options to register an account, fast registration and full registration. Fast Registration This method is suggested for users who just want to play this game on a whim or for testing purposes. *Enter [http://300.jumpw.com/ Official Website] to register. *Fill in the required information as shown in this image on the right : *Click to confirm and enjoy the game~ Full Registration This method is suggested for users who want to bind their account with most of the web events outside the game that require validations and personal information. *Enter [http://passport.jumpw.com/UserBasePage/Register/creation.jsp Jump Passport Website] to start a full registration. *Fill in information as shown in the image below : *Click to confirm and you can enjoy the game~ *If you want to get all the rewards from Security Information Binding Activity, you can login your account [http://passport.jumpw.com here] and access your [http://passport.jumpw.com/UserBasePage/UpdateUser/account.jsp Personal Info Page] so you could fill all of your personal information. * Here is an image that contains the translated information on the website : Translated Image. Downloading & Installing Downloading *'Official Link (Latest Version)' : HERE Installing *Extract the (Rar file) and run the installer by opening the .exe file. *During installation, it is recommended to set the name of the game's destination folder to English since some non-Chinese Local Systems might not be able to read it. Patcher & Connections Patcher *You need to wait until the Patcher finishes in updating the game. Trying to force your entry to the game while it's still not fully updated will cause your game files to be corrupted. *Sometimes the updating is in progress, but the patcher interface is not showing up. If this happen, you can wait for awhile until the login interface shows up. But if it takes too much time, you can just re-download the installer of the latest version on the official website. VPN *If you are experiencing problems regarding a patch not being acquired through the patcher due to having bad connection to the server, a VPN might be able to help stabilize your connection to the JUMP's servers. *Here is a list of some good VPN providers. **'Free Trial & Paid Later' ***[http://300heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Kuaile-u Kuaile-u (Full Guide)] ***[https://www.wtfast.com/ WTFast (Official Web)] ***[http://www.xunyou.com/ Xunyou (Official Web)] ***[http://300heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Lonlife Lonlife (Full Guide)] ***[http://300heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Mudfish Mudfish (Full Guide)] **'Free Forever' ***'Baidu VPN (Official Web)' : How to Use ***'VPNGate (Official Web)' (Recommended to connect on Japan or Korea or Hong Kong servers.) Language Problem Since this is a Chinese game, you may need one of these methods to see the Chinese language in the game. System Locale *You can change your Window's System Locale by going to Start -> Control Panel -> Clock, Language and Region -> Region and Language -> Administrative -> Language for non-Unicode program -> Change system locale... -> Set it to Chinese-Simplified PRC. method in doing this is different for Windows 8 and above Applocale *By accessing the game with [http://www.mediafire.com/download/my7sc8027mciwp6/apploc.rar Applocale].''' It temporarily allows the user to run non-Unicode program (300 Heroes) in a locale of the user's choice (Chinese locale). Login Interface Server & Servers List Login Interface *Refer to the picture on the right for the following: *#[http://300.jumpw.com/ '''Official Page] [http://passport.jumpw.com/UserBasePage/Register/creation.jsp Full Registration] [http://activity.jumpw.com/weekly/index.jsp Weekly Events] [http://300.jumpw.com/details/40/1630.html Customer Service] [http://300.jumpw.com/ Activities Page] [http://passport.jumpw.com/Payment/BankPayCreateOrder.jsp Refill Page] *#'Servers List' *#[http://passport.jumpw.com/UserBasePage/UpdateUser/regetpassword.jsp Password Retrieval] *#'Login to the Lobby Interface' Servers List Server ID & Tutorial Server ID *'Choosing your name' : Upon logging in to a server, you need to create your own Player Name (Server ID). Your name can't be the same across different servers. *Logging in to another server will ask you again to choose a name as each name you choose is only limited to the server that you logged in at. Tutorial *'Picking a starter' : After choosing your name, you will be thrown to a tutorial game and you'll be asked to choose a starter hero for free. (Don't close the game without picking a starter hero!) *It is recommended to pick Misaka Mikoto or (B)lack (R)ock (S)hooter since they're the most expensive ones. *If you don't pick a starter hero, you will automatically get Saber.